It's Hurt
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: [Chapter 4] Semua masalah mulai terungkap. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata selama ini kau lah yang telah menyakiti perasaan seorang yang amat kau sayangi? Drabbel. GS. KrisTao/Taoris
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff sequel dari 'For You, Wu Yifan'. Didalamnya ada balasan dari Kris dan rasa tersakiti dari Tao. Diambil dari pengalaman real author sekarang.

.  
Happy reading.

.  
Ku hirup nafas dengan susah payah, sedikit tersendat karena menahan tangisan yang berusaha ku tahan. Udara disekeliling seketika menjadi pengap. Oksigen seakan berubah menjadi gas beracun yang membuat dada ku menjadi semakin sesak. Dada sebelah kiri terus berdenyut nyerit ketika teringat kata-katanya kemarin menggema di otak ku.

"Ada bayak alasan mengapa aku tak ingin memiliki kekasih.  
Dan alasan itu tak dapat ku pahami.  
Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaan ini.  
Kalau boleh jujur, banyak yang menyukai ku tetapi ku hiraukan.  
Aku mencoba untuk memiliki perasaan 'suka'.  
Tetapi hanya sebatas itu, tak lebih.  
Maaf, aku merasa nyaman dengan mu.  
Jangan berfikiran aneh.  
Aku sedih membaca pesanmu."

Jika kau sedih membaca pesan ku, maka aku hancur karena rasa sakit yang selalu ku pendam hingga saat ini.  
Kau terlalu memberikan ku banyak harapan. Kau masih memanggil ku dengan sebutan sayang yang dulu kau buat untuk ku saat semua masih terasa indah.  
Mungkin jika aku tak tau perasaan mu yang sebenarnya pada ku, mungkin saat ini aku masih bisa tersenyum, merasakan kebahagiaan semu yang kau umbar. Tersenyum senang walau hanya mendapat pesan masuk dari mu.  
Dan saat aku sudah mengerti semua yang ada dibalik kepalsuan ini, berjuta liter air mata mungkin tak akan bisa menghapuskan perih yang semakin hari semakin menyakitkan.

.  
Jika aku bukan seorang yang berarti bagi mu, kenapa tak kau lepas saja? Bukan kah akan membuat mu lebih nyaman? Karena tak ada lagi yang akan membuat mu merasa bersalah.  
Tak perlu lagi membuang tenaga mu untuk mengetik pesan untuk ku yang berakhir dengan aku yang terus menanti pesan balasan dari mu. Kau terus mengacuhkan ku. Padahal aku tahu kau membalas pesan lainnya.  
Aku merutuki diri sendiri yang dengan bodohnya selalu mengutamakan pesan dari mu dari pada pesan penting lainnya. Padahal kau tak menganggap ku penting.

Ah, air mata ku mengalir deras. Selalu seperti ini. Tak seperti dulu ketika mengingat mu semua terasa begitu menyenangkan, begitu indah melebur membentuk lengkungan bibirku naik keatas.  
Namun kini, setiap mengingat mu bulir-bulir air mata tak dapat lagi ku bendung. Aku menangis dalam diam.  
Mengapa harus sesakit ini?  
Mengapa Tuhan harus mempertemukan ku dengan mu bila hanya ingin membuat ku terus bersedih.

.  
Tuhan. Jika dia memang tak ditakdirkan untuk ku, maka jangan biarkan aku terus tersakiti. Biarkan aku memilih jalan ku sendiri. Memilih kebahagiaan ku dengan jalan yang lebih baik. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pengalaman milik author sendiri. Maaf kalau banyak kurangnya karena author bikin pas lagi emosi.

.

Happy reading .

.  
Tao POV

Ku letakkan kepala diatas meja. Mencoba memejamkan mata sekedar menghilangkan bosan ketika tak ada satu pun materi kuliah yang disampaikan dosen tercerna otak lelah ku. Ku urungkan niat untuk tidur ketika tak dapat menemukan posisi yang tepat. Tak ingin membuat kegaduhan, ku keluarkan smartphone yang sudah ku pasang mode silent sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terulang kembali.  
Ku tekan icon aplikasi bergambar telepon berwarna hijau dengan lingkaran berwarna senada -whatsapp. Kegiatan rutin ku ketika pesan yang ku kirim tak kunjung dibalas olehnya. Stalking jam online.  
Dahi ku mengerenyit saat melihat avatar milik 'Kris Wu' yang tadi pagi masih berupa selcanya seorang diri kini sudah berubah.  
Dua pasang yeoja dan namja duduk berhadapan di salah satu cafe di dalam mall. Mereka tersenyum, berpose ke arah kamera. Mata ku tertuju pada satu objek. Pada seorang namja yang duduk paling dekat dengan kamera. Yang kemungkinan salah satu tangannya yang mengambil gambar selca mereka.  
Hati ku kembali berdenyut. Mungkin sampai kapan pun sosok ku tak akan berada dalam memori kameranya. Sampai kapan pun sosok ku tak akan terpasang dalam avatarnya. Sampai kapan pun aku hanya akan melihat semuanya dengan hati berdenyut nyeri seperti saat ini. Semuanya karena satu masalah. Jarak.  
Puluhan kilometer jarak yang membatasi kami, membuat ku hanya bisa terus menangisi keadaan. Tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Tak bisa melepas rindu ku yang tiap hari semakin bertambah besar. Yang ku bisa hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya tersenyum bersama orang yang tak ku kenal.  
Tak tau kah kau disini aku seperti berada diantara hidup dan mati. Menanggungnya sendiri tanpa ada sandaran yang harusnya dapat menguatkan perasaan ku.  
Aku tak tau kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan ku dengan mu. Aku bahagia bisa menjadi bagian disalah satu kisah hidup mu. Aku bahagia saat dapat merasakan perhatian yang kau tunjukkan untuk ku. Aku bahagia saat mendapatkan kata-kata manis mu.  
Tetapi kebahagiaan ku mulai terusik dengan segala macam cobaan yang harus ku terima. Cobaan yang tak pernah berhenti menguji kesabaran dan keyakinan ku. Mengapa kisah ku begitu rumit?  
Air mata kembali menetes setelah semalam aku menangis. Ah, perasaan ku begitu peka belakangan ini. Aku sangat mudah mengeluarkan air mata jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.  
Saat ini aku benar-benar tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari seseorang yang duduk sebangku dengan ku melihat kearah smartphone ku.  
"Jangan terlalu berharap padanya. Kau sudah cukup tersakiti." Bisik seseorang disebelah ku.  
"Gege..." Jawab ku serak. Tenggorokan ku sedikit tercekat karena menahan tangis.  
"Aigoo.. jangan menangis! Jika yang lain melihat bagaimana?" Katanya sedikit panik masih dengan bisikan. Aku menghapus jejak air mata dengan ujung baju. Mata ku kembali melirik foto selca yang ada di LCD smartphone. "Jangan dilihat terus jika kau tak kuat. Dasar bodoh."  
Chanyeol gege membodohi ku sambil memukul kepala ku pelan. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah memelas. Ia menggeleng pelan.  
"Sudah berkali-kali ku katakan. Kalau jodoh tak akan kemana. Mungkin dia bukan jodoh mu. Kau tak mengenalnya. Maksud ku kau tak tau kesehariannya yang sesungguhnya seperti apa. Lagian kau belum pernah bertemu. Apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan darinya?"  
Kata-kata Chanyeol gege begitu menusuk hati ku. Tapi tak dapat ku pungkiri jika semuanya perkataannya benar. Aku sedikit menyesal menceritakan masalah ku yang satu ini dengannya.  
"Tapi aku menyayanginya ge..."  
Aku tak mau memandang wajahnya yang terlihat kesal dengan jawaban ku barusan.  
"Ya aku tau. Tapi apa kau akan selalu seperti ini? Mengharapkan yang tak bisa diharapkan. Kau itu bodoh."  
Kembali kata-kata 'bodoh' ditujukan untuk ku. Aku terdiam. Tak ingin menyanggah perkataannya lagi. Pemikiran namja dewasa terlalu berat untuk ku, mereka sudah memandang masa depan dalam menghadapi setiap masalah. Berbeda dengan yeoja seusia ku yang pemikirannya masih dangkal. Ku dengar Chanyeol gege berdecak.  
"Jangan selalu memikirkan perasaannya. Pikirkan juga perasaan mu. Jika ada yang lebih dekat kenapa mencari yang jauh?" Lagi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nasehatnya. "Aku hanya mengingatkan. Jagan diambil hati."  
Menghela nafas dalam. Kalau boleh jujur aku tertekan dengan tanggapan dari berbagai pihak. Selain Chanyeol gege, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan jiejie juga mengatakan hal serupa. Mereka mengatakan aku bodoh atau hal-hal menyakitkan lainnya.  
Aku bodoh karena terlalu menyayanginya. Ya, menyayanginya sejak awal hingga kini. Sejak sebelum aku mengenal rasa sesak karena tak bisa berhenti menyayanginya. Tapi boleh kah aku menjadi bodoh untuk waktu yang lebih lama?

.  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Semua masalah mulai terungkap. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata selama ini kau lah yang telah menyakiti perasaan seorang yang amat kau sayangi?

Dia berusaha menjaga mu dari cibiran orang lain karena kalian terikat hubungan melalui jejaring sosial dan belum pernah sekalipun bertemu. Apakah kau merasa hubungan itu terdengar aneh? Iya, sangat aneh. Aku tak memungkirinya. Tapi satu hal lagi yang tak dapat kupungkiri, jika aku sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya.

.

.

Tao's Diary

.

.

Dear diary...  
Apa yang harus ku perbuat untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya?  
Tapi pantas kah aku mendapatkan maaf atas segala perbuatan ku selama ini?  
Semuanya salah ku.  
Aku sendiri yang membuatnya kini membenci ku. Aku sendiri yang melukai perasaannya meski aku sudah berusaha untuk berhati-hati dalam berucap.  
Semua salah ku yang lebih mempercayai kata teman-teman ku dari pada seorang yang ku sayang. Semua salah ku yang lebih peduli pada diri sendiri dan acuh pada perasaan seorang yang ku sayang. Semua salah ku karena tidak peka pada keadaan yang sebenarnya tengah dialami seorang yang ku sayang. Semua salah ku karena merasa yang paling tersakiti, padahal seorang yang ku sayangi lebih merasa tersakiti oleh pernyataan ku tentangnya.  
Aku yang menyebabkan keretakan ini. Aku yang membuat luka goresan kecil dihatinya menjadi sayatan besar yang membuatnya hancur. Niat untuk membuatnya bahagia akan kehadiran ku di kisah hidupnya ternyata hanya membebani perasaannya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir segala perhatian ku membuatnya bahagia seperti halnya perhatiannya yang selalu mewarnai hidup ku. Aku tidak pernah berfikir itu semua akan membatasi kebahagiaannya.

.

.  
Aku terlalu bodoh.  
Ya, aku memang bodoh.  
Aku sangat menyayanginya.  
Tapi bukankah sudah terlambat?  
Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya. Padahal aku tahu, sangat tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat sensitif. Dan perbuatan ku selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal yang tak mungkin termaafkan.  
Sudah tak ada gunanya selama ini aku berhati-hati dalam berucap jika yang sebenarnya dia inginkan adalah kepercayaan yang tak pernah ku berikan.

.

.  
Air mata penyesalan tak hentinya mengalir membasahi kedua pipi ku dan terjatuh pada lembaran kertas yang ku tulis. Tangan ku tak hentinya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang ku ciptakan sendiri. Tak ada air mata kekecewaan karena yang sesungguhnya terjadi selama ini aku lah yang membuatnya kecewa. Aku yang membuatnya bersedih. Dan seharusnya aku tak pernah pantas mendapatkan rasa sayangnya selama ini.

.

.  
Aku menyesal menjadi penakut. Takut untuk bertanya padanya siapa orang-orang yang berada dalam fotonya. Ternyata selama ini aku cemburu pada 'keluarganya'. 'Keluarga' yang sangat penting baginya melebihi keluarganya di rumah. 'Keluarga' yang telah memberinya kehangatan, tawa dan kenyamanan melebihi apa yang pernah didapat dari keluarga sesungguhnya.  
Dan aku telah berburuk sangka pada mereka. Ya, karena dia tak pernah menceritakannya pada ku. Karena dia sedikit tertutup tentang kehidupannya yang tak ku ketahui. Karena aku lebih mementingkan diri ku sendiri dan tak pernah bertanya tentang 'keluarganya'. Aku lah yang salah.

.

.  
Selama ini dia lebih tersiksa karena tak dapat menceritakan masalahnya saat bersama ku pada siapa pun termasuk 'keluarganya'. Kenapa?  
Karena dia ingin melindungi ku. Melindungi seorang yang tak seharusnya dilindungi karena tak memiliki hati. Tapi apa yang ku lakukan pada dirinya?  
Membuatnya menjadi tokoh antagonis yang selalu berbuat salah dan aku menjadi tokoh yang selalu tersakiti?  
Dan pada kenyataannya akulah yang menjadi tokoh antagonis. Dengan tak tau malunya aku yang selalu merasa menjadi korban. Menyakiti perasaan seorang yang disayang dengan berpura-pura ikut tersakiti. Ah, itu memang sifat tokoh antagonis.  
Aku tak tau mengapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Akankah ada kesempatan melanjutkan cerita setelah datangnya penyesalan? Aku sungguh sangat menyesal tapi tak memiliki kemampuan untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang telah ku rusak oleh tangan ku sendiri.  
Semua keputusan ada ditangannya. Aku hanya dapat berdoa dia bisa memberi sedikit maaf untuk ku.  
Aku sangat menyesal.

.  
.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau ninggalin reviewnya.

Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang harus author jawab.

Iya benar ini kisah nyata author pas main RP. Hubungan kita 11 bulan besok tanggal 22. Tapi author nggak tau apa bakal bisa ngelewatin 11 bulan itu apa nggak. Semua keputusan ada ditangannya. Karena author yang bersalah disini :)

Aswshn: Maaf gk bisa bikin Tao n Kris bersatu. Ini cerita tergantung perkembangan hubungan author, hehe

PandaPandaTaoris: disini lebih cenderung curhatannya Tao tentang hubungan LDR nya sama Kris jadi gk ada crack pair :)

DobiPanda: udah update lagi nih :)

pandarkn: mereka belum pernah ketemu, tapi udah tau wajah satu sama lain. Iya itu pengalaman rp hehe

Guest: iya itu pengalaman rp, ya gini lahresiko main rp

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, paipai~


	4. Chapter 4

ONE MORE TIME .

.  
Tao's Diary .

.  
Dear diary,  
Aku tidak terbiasa dengan sehari tanpa kabar dari mu. Namun sejak kemarin satu pesan ku hanya kau balas dengan dingin.  
Aku tak suka itu. Dulu saat aku membalas pesan mu dengan dingin kau akan marah pada ku. Apa aku boleh melakukan hal yang sama?  
Tapi apa aku masih berhak marah atas pesan mu yang dingin itu?  
Aku ingin marah tapi aku tidak bisa marah pada mu. Aku terlalu menyayangi mu. Yang bisa ku laku kan saat ini hanya menangis, menangis dan menangis. Mengingat sedikit saja kenangan bersama mu hanya akan membuat ku kembali menangis. Seperti saat ini. Aku menulis dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, hidung ku tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar karena tersumbat. Aku tau kau tak suka aku menangis karena hanya akan membebani mu. Tapi air mata ini mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku hanya bisa terus menyekanya dan berharap air mata ku dapat berhenti sebelum habis.

Apakah kau akan sungguh-sungguh pergi meninggalkan ku?  
Aku tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan waktu itu akan terjadi. Yang selalu ku bayangkan adalah aku dapat bersama mu untuk waktu yang lama. Sejak dulu aku tak pernah membayangkan akan kesedihan seperti yang ku rasakan sekarang. Hanya kebahagiaan dan senyuman mu yang selalu ada. Ya, karena selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diri ku sendiri.

.

Kesedihan yang kau rasakan tak pernah kau tunjukkan pada ku. Apa aku tak bisa dipercaya? Apa begitu sulit menceritakannya pada ku?  
Kau tau sejak dulu, aku bukanlah orang yang peka. Dan aku menyadarinya.  
Seharusnya kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rasakan agar aku faham. Aku tak pandai membaca raut wajah, aku tak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan tidak, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan perasaan yang sebenarnya tak dapat diandalkan.  
Aku terlalu buta akan perasaan orang lain, tapi aku berusaha. Berusaha untuk dapat memahami. Tapi aku memang bodoh. Aku tetap tak dapat memahami perasaan mu. Aku tetap buta dengan kesedihan mu. Aku buta akan dunia luar. Hanya diri ku yang sanggup ku pahami.

.

Dulu kau pernah bercerita.  
Kau bermimpi aku meminta putus, menyudahi hubungan kita. Kau menangis. Aku juga menangis.  
Aku menenangkan diri mu yang masih saja menangis, padahal aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku terlalu takut jika mimpi mu menjadi kenyataan. Aku tak mungkin menginginkan akhir dari hubungan ini. Yang ku hawatirkan dari mimpi mu adalah sebaliknya.  
Kau yang mengakhirinya.  
Fikiran itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruk ku. Dan selama beberapa hari ini setiap aku memejamkan mata, mimpi itu terus muncul.  
Aku takut.  
Aku takut bila mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.  
Aku takut bila mimpi indah ku selama ini harus hancur.  
Aku takut tak dapat membagi lagi semua rasa di hati ku pada mu.  
Aku takut akan semua hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

.

Aku pengecut.  
Kau tau itu.  
Aku bodoh.  
Sangat.  
Aku pecundang.  
Memang.  
Aku tidak peka.  
Sejak dulu.  
Aku menyebalkan.  
Semua orang juga tau itu.  
Aku mudah diperdaya.  
Aku baru menyadarinya dari mu.  
Aku tak memiliki perasaan.  
Tapi aku menyayangi mu.

.

Hanya dengan menulis aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Hanya dengan menulis aku dapat terbuka. Hanya dengan ini aku dapat menjelaskan.  
Maaf jika hanya dengan ini kau mau mendengarkan ku.

.

TBC 


End file.
